It is commonplace for people to jot down notes, either electronically or manually, as reminders during their daily lives. However, often times they cannot easily locate the notes they have taken and, as a result, fail to act upon the notes. This defeats the purpose of a note, which is to remind people of things they want to do. If people cannot locate notes and reminders efficiently and reliably, then the chances of forgetting a work task or missing a deadline increase. Although several current applications allow people to take notes and set manual reminders, current reminder systems do not provide for autonomous reminders based on outgoing and incoming phone calls, device proximity, and voice identification triggers.
In order to build productive habits, people need triggers to remind them to act in accordance with their desired behavior. Currently, people use timers, alarms, and sticky notes, among other things, as triggers. However, setting the timer, setting the alarm, and writing on the sticky note not only consume time during the day but are also unreliable. For example, if the sticky note is accidentally thrown away, there is no way to recreate the trigger, unless the person re-remembers the content of the sticky note. Furthermore, if a person does not read the sticky note at the appropriate time, then the person may forget to take the specified action at the specified time. For example, if a person wrote on a sticky note “Remember to tell Sarah about the design meeting,” and then failed to see the sticky note before the person's next encounter with Sarah, that person may forget to tell Sarah about the design meeting. Similarly, if a person does not view an electronic note at an appropriate time, the person will likely forget to do the action specified by the electronic note.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that example aspects, systems, and methods have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.